Forever Yours, Forever Mine
by Solitary Shadows
Summary: It's not possible for you to forget something so important such as love, even if you face amnesia. So even if Kai forgets the love that he and Rei once had, everything will still be perfectly fine. Sadly, the world doesn't work that way. KR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by my dear friend Janice. I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Rin, for being such a great friend and whatnot. I'll miss you dearly.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade then I would be the happiest person alive. Sadly I'm not happy.

----------------

**FOREVER YOURS, FOREVER MINE**

**Foreward**

_They say you will always remember your first love. The first one to ever capture your heart, in undefining totality, will always be in your memories--and in your heart. Since I have never been in love, I want to believe this is true. _

But what if your first love, suddenly forgets you? The pain and anguish must go on forever. It may serve as a neverending reminder to never fall in love again, for fear of being hurt a second time. But to have your very first love, turn their back on you so suddenly, what kind of destruction would that bring to one's psyche? To their own emotional lifeforce? Most importantly, how would their heart have the strength or will to continue beating? One can only imagine if they have never been in love, and think or feel so highly about it, that they would even want to dwell on the idea of losing their first love. The mind and heart shattering reality of a loss such as this, may break anyone, no matter how strong or weak. I suppose it really depends on the person themselves. Can they withstand such a malady? Or would they break under the weight of it and only end up dead inside?

This story is one of great loss, but also of great gain. I wanted to bring to the attention of anyone who reads this, that I intended the characters involved in this story to be of sound mind in their decisions and choices. They act upon all that makes us human. Greed, lust, emotion, hate, anger, love, and pride. There are many more characteristics which make us all mere humans, but those forementioned assets are among the most important.

Love exists not only in the heart, but in the mind. It exists in the very soul in each of us. To lose that, yet still feel it and know it's still there without being able to express it any longer...what can that truly do to any human being?

----------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rei wandered through the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo alone, thinking of the boy who was waiting for him back at his apartment. He smiled to himself, picturing his face whenever Kai looked at him. He had never been treated so well in any of his past relationships, but then again they never got as far as him and Kai had, either. He still remembered the day they became exclusive with themselves, but not-so-exclusive to their friends and family. He brushed a hand through his hair, then shoved his hands in his pockets as he recalled that very first day almost 2 months ago.

_"Hey Kai!" Rei said happily, running up to the slate hair boy. _

_Kai looked up from the book he was reading. He was at the library, trying to find some quiet time away from the noisy bunch. Somehow Rei had found him._

_"Rei? Aren't you suppose to be making dinner?" Kai asked while putting the book back on the shelf._

_Rei stuck out his tounge and said, "Tyson accidently spilled his chemistry set on the stove and burned up the kitchen. We'll just go out to eat tonight."_

_Kai's eyes widened. "Is our kitchen alright!"_

_Rei laughed and answered, "Don't worry, it's fine. Luckily Max thought of the fire extinguisher. Our stove's pretty dead though."_

_Sighing, Kai ran a hand through his hair and muttered something about how stupid Tyson could get._

_"So...are you doing anything right now?" Kai finally asked. _

_"Nope." _

_"You...want to kill some time with me?"_

_Rei looked at Kai and raised an eyebrow. "...you're asking me to go out in public with you?"_

_Kai shrugged and said, "Sure. Why'd you ask?"_

_"Because...you're usually embarrassed to go out in public with the rest of us."_

_"You're okay, Rei. I like having you around." _

_The slate haired boy looked Rei in the eye. Rei's breathing stopped. Never had he heard Kai say such a nice thing. _

_"So you're saying you like me?" Rei asked quietly._

_"I guess." Kai said with a sheepish smiled._

_Laughing, Rei grabbed Kai's hand and said happily, "Then this could be a start to a wonderful friendship!"_

_But it turned out more than that. Later that night was when the loving really started._

Rei giggled to himself, recalling that day as he began to walk a little faster back to the apartment. Kai had been busy all week, and tomorrow they were finally going to have another day to themselves. Suddenly, a boy walked past him that looked very similar to Kai. It took all his self control not to call out to the boy, almost forgetting that Kai was back at the apartment. He blinked, did a double take, then darted off. He wanted to see Kai more than ever now, nothing else mattered to him. He raced past several shops, groups of people, dodged a few cars, and almost ran into a woman who was reading the paper on the side of the street. Laughing, he hurried back home. He was only minutes away from seeing the one he lovednow, and he couldn't wait.

TBC

----------------

A/n: Don't hurt me too bad okay? R/R please! )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, I'm touched that some of you guys reviewed. Makes me feel really happy. :)

**Crystal-Anime-Fairy:** Many thanks, and much love to you too dear.

**hoshicat:** Ahh yess what happens next...a secret, a surprise, whatever you want to call it! But thank you very much!

**a-devoted-life:** Awww thank you! Rawr then you're in for a depressing one alright! And shh it's Rei ;)

**Reis1gurl:** Your comment touched me the most. That...really meant a lot. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you're seriously the best! And don't worry, I'll try my best! n.n

**Professor Spector**: Don't worry, I have my full attention on this story as of now, since I know exactly where to go with this one :) Haha and yay thanks so much for the plushies, and thank you, I'll do my best!

**SpottedShadow2947**: I'll make it as interesting as you like ;) Thank you much!

**Kiko cat:** Thank you. And no, it has nothing to do with my own story. It was just something I came up with, planned before hand, and decided to make it into something big. :)

**Ayasuni Zeyy:** HEY RIN! I love you too! You're lying, I'm not a great writer xD I told you about this story like months ago and now I'm just starting on it...haha. But of course you're loved, and I miss you too. Mmhmm, poor them, but you'll just have to wait 'til what happens!

Disclaimer: WHO OWNS THE NEW SMTOWN CD? VY! WHO OWNS THE NEW SUPER JUNIOR U POSTER? VY! WHO OWNS BEYBLADE? ...not Vy.

-------------------

**CHAPTER TWO**

The giddy Chinese broke down the apartment door in attempt to surprise Kai. Fortunately it worked.

"KAI, MY BEAUTIFUL SWEET HONEY BUNCHES OF OATH! I'M BAAAAAAACK!"

Kai spitted out a mouthful of water and dropped the half-filled cup, which spilled all over the living room carpet. Before Rei had interrupted his quiet moment alone, he was happily sipping down his favorite non-alchoholic drink, which was now lying on the floor before him.

"Jesus, Rei. They invented keys and door bells for a reason, you know." Kai said, picking up the cup.

Giggling, Rei ran up to Kai and threw his arms around him.

"Sorry! I just really wanted to see you."

"You were only gone for ten minutes."

Rei stuck out his tongue. "You can't even say hi to me? Didn't you miss me too?"

The Russian smiled and planted a kiss on Rei's forehead. "Hi there. I missed you too, even though you were hardly gone."

Finally liking what he was hearing, Rei grinned and asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Tyson and Max is out somewhere, and Kenny's in his room...as always."

Rei frowned. Since Kenny was still there, they couldn't have any time alone in their apartment. Then all of a sudden his face lit up.

"Let's go shopping!" he said happily, and locked his arm with Kai's.

Kai looked down at the pleading face and sighed. "Okay, okay...you have everything you need, though?"

"Credit card is in my pocket, and my boyfriend is with me, that's all I need. What about you?" Rei replied.

"Same as you," Kai finished, smiling. With those final words, Rei darted for the door, towing Kai behind him.

----------------------

Kai and Rei walked around downtown Tokyo's mall, looking through the windows of the many stores.

"Kai! Kai! Look at that jacket! Wouldn't it look great on me?" Rei said happily, pointing at a pink leather jacket that was on display.

Laughing, Kai grabbed Rei's hand and dragged him away. "Now now, Rei. You wouldn't want to wear THAT thing."

Rei shook Kai's hand off and pouted. "But Kai! I really REALLY want it! Can I at least go in and see it? Or try it on? Or maybe even buy it?" Rei looked in Kai's eyes and smiled innocently.

Kai turned away and sighed. "Fine. But I'll wait out here, okay?"

Nodding happily, the raven haired boy darted off to the store. Kai smiled after him and went to go sit down on a nearby bench.

The Russian started playing around with a piece of string that hang loosely on his shirt. Tilting his head back, he wondered what he would do while waiting for Rei. The Chinese usually took forever shopping, especially if he had his eyes on something that he really wanted. Kai looked at his watch and stood up.

"I'll just walk around, no big deal." he thought.

He was just about to cross one of the intersections of the mall when a girl came running around one of the stores and ran right into him. They both fell to ground, the clothes that Kai bought scattering everwhere.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said frantically, staring at Kai in disbelief.

"It's alright..." Kai replied, already trying to pick up the spilled items around him.

"You're...you're that guy that used to be on that one team before you quit beyblading, right?" the girl asked, turning her head to the side slightly.

"Kai Hiwatari, that's me..." Kai said, standing to his feet as he held a hand out for the girl to take. "And you are?"

"Rina." she replied. She took his hand, and he firmly pulled her up.

"I'm shocked you aren't -- "

"What? Hanging on you like some crazy fangirl? Heh. I'm not that kind of person...I would rather get to know someone personally before I decide whether or not I want to move to such a high regard of them..." Rina finished, dusting herself off.

"I really have no response to that..." Kai managed to say, but found himself smiling as she picked up a pair of socks and held them out to him.

"Did I intimidate you?" Rina asked, grinning as Kai blinked and took the socks from her.

"Yeah...actually..."

"Well...good! And since you used to be so famous or whatever, let me treat you to something!" Rina grabbed his arms and started to take off.

"B-but wait! I have somone to wait for!" Kai said nervously.

Rina ignored this and started to ask, "So do you want tea or coffee?"

As the two took off, Rei walked out of the store with a bag in his hand, smiling to himself. His smile dissapeared when he noticed Kai wasn't around.

"Where is he?" Rei looked around, worried.

TBC

----------------------------

A/N: Dun dun dun! The next part is when bad things starts to happen o.o So R/R please! It makes me very happy and it makes me update quicker:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, it's summer vacation, yeah? Yeah. So I'm getting back to writing, and finishing up this story that I never really got to finishing. I had a great idea with this one too, so I don't want it to go to waste :) Anyways, after a long wait, here's chapter 3!

**Crystal-Anime-Fairy**: Ah, I love you too! Mmhmm, drama starts! I'm such an evil bastard XD

**darksaphire:** Mmmmph, we'll just have to wait and see:)

**Reis1gurl:** Ahh, you and your ESP powers. XD But don't worry, there will be plenty of KaiRei goodness in here, the OC play a major part though, even though not now. I'm glad you like it!

**a-devoted-life:** Aha, no one does at this moment XD Wait until later, you guys will start hating her even more :)

**Professor Specter:** Sorry for the not so quick update T.T I've been so busy with school, and now I finally have a part time job so its like, OMG, BUSY BUSY every single freaking day T.T But yeah, sorry for the pink! XD

**The laughing Mann:** Again, sorry for the late update. But glad you like it!

**Rinnie-chan:** Rin-ness! I love you and miss you like crazy, girl.

**Seer Vixion**: Ohoho, lets just see what happen:)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

-----------

**CHAPTER THREE**

Quite a few hours had passed and Kai found himself sitting in a small cafe with Rina. When they had arrived, Kai was bombarded with requests for autographs not only from the patrons, but the waitresses as well. Rina compliantly dealt with it, but sooner or later began to shoo them all away as she led Kai to a table where no one occupied any seats around them. Kai had warmed up to Rina's company fairly quick, and they seemed to get along very well with one another. They had talked about almost everything concerning their personal lives, and their conversation had taken a turn into their views on various different subjects.

"I'm indifferent when it comes to politics," Rina said, stirring her tea slowly.

"Oh, I don't like politics either...Rei says he wants to be a politician in another life," Kai laughed, scratching his arm as he leaned back in his seat.

"Rei? Isn't he...the Chinese boy on the team?" Rina asked, cocking her head to the side. Kai smiled and nodded at the mention of his name. An awkward silence distubred their conversation, but Rina decided to save it by going on.

"I prefer reading to politics...it's more stimulating..." Rina smiled.

"I see the logic in that..." Kai smiled back, stretching as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"So, why were you out so early this morning?" Rina asked, proping her head up on her palm while continuing to stir her tea.

"I was out shoppping with Rei and-- whoa...what time is it?!" Kai panicked, looking at his watch. "Wow...it's almost 2 o'clock! I really have to find Rei!"

"Mind if I come with you...? I have nothing to do today...we could hang out some more!" Rina said, dropping her hand into her lap as she took a sip of her tea.

"Actually..." Kai began, then thought for a minute. There's nothing wrong with bringing a new friend to meet Rei, is there? If he got along with her, then Rei and perhaps everyone else would surely like her. "Nah, I don't mind...I could introduce you to everyone, too, not just Rei."

"Cool, where are we going?" Rina asked in a perky tone, hopping down from the stool she was seated on. Kai jumped from his seat as well, then pointed toward the exit.

"Away from here first."

-----------

Rei sat down at the bench where he last saw Kai, and looked around, worried.

"Perhaps he went home already? No...Kai wouldn't do that...but where could he have ran off to?" Rei talked quietly to himself, fondling the bag in his hand. He looked up at the clock tower and whispered, "Two o'clock...it's been forty five minutes since he's been gone. Surely he would've come back for me by now..."

Sighing, Rei stood up and decided to walk around, hoping he might bump into Kai. But after thirty minutes of aimless wandering, he decided to call back home. Spying a pay phone, he pulled out the little change he had left and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" came a small voice on the other end.

"Kenny? This is Rei. Is Kai there?" Rei asked, a little bit of hope inside of him.

"Kai? I thought he was with you. The only ones here are me, Max and Tyson. They just finished grocery shopping."

Rei sighed and mumbled, "Well, he _was_ with me. Now I can't find him. I was just wondering if he went home early, that's all."

On the other end, Kenny gave a worried look to both Tyson and Max, who both stared to crowd around him and the phone, taking interest.

Kenny cleared his throat and said, "Rei, we'll be there in a minute."

Nodding, Rei hung up the phone and sat back on the bench, his eyes filled with wonder and fear on where Kai could've dissapeared to.

-----------

"Ahh! Kai, my feet are tired! Can we go rest somewhere?" Rina complained, stretching her arms and sighing.

Kai looked around, and when he didn't see Rei anywhere, he gave in and turned to her. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Rina smiled and replied, "I don't know, where do you want to go?"

Looking around, Kai spot his favorite hangout place and grabbed her hand. "Over there."

Rina looked down at their hands and smiled, letting him pull her along with ease.

Kai, too deep in thought on where Rei could be, didn't notice the Chinese boy standing near the payphone that the two had just passed.

-----------

"Where is he!" Reiexclaimed, folding his arms over his chest as he pouted. The other three had arrived, and were now searching for Kai

"I'm getting kinda worried myself here..." Max added, while Kenny just looked at Rei sympathetically.

"Maybe he got stuck shopping or something..." Tyson suggested, then pursed his lips together.

"Kai hates shopping..." Rei replied with a sigh.

Rei struggled to find explanations on why Kai could've left, but each one he came up with, he knew none of them were the real reason. As he thought more about it, an idea came to him.

"Wait...I think I know where he might be..." Rei said hopefully.

-----------

Kai had taken Rina to an internet cafe, which wasn't really that popular. Although, this place was right in the middle of the main shopping mall, and that allowed for a continuous flow of passersby.

"Me and Rei come here sometimes. He says he likes to watch the people go by outside..." Kai said, looking out the window as Rina faked interest.

"Let's go to the cotton candy cart over there! They have this bubble gum flavor I've been wanting to try!" Rina chirped, tugging on Kai's arm.

"You go, I'll be right here..." Kai replied, smiling as he playfully waved Rina away.

"Ah...you're no fun, Kai!" Rina said, pouting just as playfully back at him. Then, without another word, she dashed off toward the cotton candy cart.

"You gotta stop by here sometime Rei..." Kai whispered to himself. He kept his attention on the crowds of people that passed by, just in case he should catch sight of any of Rei. After countless minutes had passed, Kai was ready to give up and go back home, just in case Rei left early. He stood from his seat just as he saw Rina finish buying her cotton candy. He looked up just in time to see Rei standing in the doorway looking around the cafe.

"You said he might be here?" Tyson asked, looking over Rei's shoulder.

"Rei!" Kai yelled, waving his hand so Rei could see him.

"Kai!" Rei squealed, rushing over to Kai as quickly as possible. "Where did you go!?" Rei tackled Kai back into his seat, hugging him almost to death.

"I went to go walk around...then me and Rina hung out for awhile..."

"Rina? Who's Rina?"

"Oh...she ran into me...literally...when I was walking around..."

"There you are...Rei's been really worried, even Kenny started to get weirded out..." Max said, walking up to the booth Kai was at.

"Sorry...I got held up," Kai laughed. Max and Tyson joined them also, and they all sat down together.

"Kai, this cotton candy tastes just like -- oh, hi!" Rina said, coming up to the group as she held onto her cotton candy tightly.

"Guys, this is Rina," Kai said, waving Rina to sit down. Rei, Kai, and Kenny were already squeezed together on one side, so Tyson and Max squeezed themselves together so Rina could sit next to them.

"Rina this is -- "

"I know! You guys used to be that one team..." Rina interrupted, then took a piece of cotton candy and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Well..." Kai began from the opposite side of the table and worked his way around. "That's Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei."

"Nice to meet you, everyone," Rina smiled, waving at the four guys she didn't spend most of the morning talking to.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Tyson and Max said, while Kenny and Rei just stared at her and smiled.

"So, you two have been hanging out all morning?" Max asked, looking over at Kai.

"Yeah, we started talking after she knocked me over!" Kai laughed, and Rina laughed with him.

"It's nearly 4 o'clock, Kai...I had better get going. I have to meet someone in thirty minutes!" Rina said abruptly, jumping from her seat.

"Well give me your number...I can call you later or something..." Kai said.

"Oh...sure..." Rina said, "...I don't have a pen...or any paper..."

"Don't worry about it..." Kai replied. He grabbed a napkin from its dispenser at the edge of the table and put it in front of Rina. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, then placed it on top of the napkin.

"You came prepared...I like that!" Rina giggled, then picked up the pen. She hurriedly scribbled down her number, then handed Kai the napkin and pen. "I'm going now. It was nice to meet you guys! Maybe I'll see you later," Rina said, smiling as she waved goodbye to everyone. Rei just stared at her as she walked away, and the other four smiled and waved back.

"I'll be right back...I'm going to go get something to eat up there..." Tyson said, licking his lips as he eyed the menu and moved out of the booth.

"Me too!" Max said, following Tyson.

"I guess I better eat, too..." Kenny shrugged, following Max. Kai and Rei were left in the booth together, and Rei was still staring after Rina, who was long gone already.

"Hey..." Kai whispered, pinching Rei's side as he smiled at him.

"We can't spend the day together now...you know that?" Rei said somberly, curling his body away from Kai.

"What are you talking about? It's only a little past noon..." Kai argued, grabbing Reis arm so he could pull him back.

"Rina is pretty..." Rei whispered, allowing Kai to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Not as pretty as you are," Kai replied, pulling Rei close as he softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Heh..."

"Rei Kon...are you jealous?"

"No!"

"You are, too..."

"Am not..."

Both smiling, they looked at each other, then looked away laughing. But in the midst of Rei cheerful laugh was the sound of sorrow, and in the midst of those laughing eyes were the tears waiting to be shed.

TBC...

-----------

A/N: Ah, I made this chapter longer! Sorry, at this moment I want to kill Rina myself, haha. R/R, this story is going to unfold into something big, hopefully. :) Anyways, I'm going to go make dinner, and make sure not to burn down my kitchen with my brohter's chemistry kit HAHA XD


End file.
